1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a data processing apparatus and method thereof, and more particularly to a data processing apparatus and method thereof capable of reducing the number of registers used in the multiply-accumulate (MLA) operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with increasing development of technology, data processing apparatus, such as micro processor, has been wildly used in different of application aspects, such as the micro processor capable of carrying out the multiply-accumulate (MLA) operation.
Referring to FIG. 1, a block diagram of a conventional data processing apparatus is shown. In the conventional micro processor 100, registers Re1 to Re4 in a register bank 120 are used for storing data Pa, Pb, Pc, and operation data Pd, respectively, wherein the operation data Pd satisfied the equation: Pd=Pa×Pb+Pc. However, four registers Re1 to Re4 must be used to carry out the MLA operation in the conventional micro processor. Therefore, how to design a data processing apparatus to reduce the number of registers used in MLA operation is one of the efforts the industries are making.